


A Matter of Perspective

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Pink Christmas Tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Prompt: Pink Christmas Tree.

"Could your Christmas tree possibly be more gay?" 

Draco paused—reluctantly—and looked down at Harry. 

"Says the man with a cock in his bum."

Harry replied with a breathless burst of laughter. "Sorry, it's just that the view from here really accentuates the pink." 

"For the love of Merlin, Potter." Draco tightened his grip on Harry's thighs and snapped his hips forward drawing a startled gasp from Harry. 

Draco thrust again and again, moving faster and faster, watching as Harry eyes fell shut and his fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling them both over the edge.

Draco collapsed against Harry, panting against his damp skin. Words rarely uttered were on the tip of his tongue but Harry spoke first.

"It is rather garish—Ow!" Harry rolled them over and pinned Draco's hands to the floor. "Now you can't pinch me." A grin spread across his face. "I wonder what I should do with you...."

It turned out that Harry was right. From under the tree, the pink _was_ atrocious.


End file.
